ichigo and ichigo
by crazyfreak1995
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki goes to Tokyo on holiday ... whilst there he meets Ichigo Momomiya! oooh what will happen! please R&R! anything you recognise does not belong to me! this is written purely for my own entertainment! Rated T 'cos I'm paranoid!
1. were moving to tokyo?

Ichigo swung down with Zangetsu slicing the hollows face in half. It dissolved into thin air, leaving no trace behind. Ichigo sighed, he was getting annoyed of these small fries, he wanted a challenge.

"Kon, give me back my body, I gotta get to school"

"oh!" Kon moaned, as Ichigo pulled out his badge. He pushed it against "his" chest and the mod soul fell out of "his mouth." Ichigo stepped back into his body and picked Kon up shoving him roughly into his pocket. Rukia had suggested that he carried Kon in the lion teddy to stop him from moaning so much in the evenings, but there was no way Ichigo was carrying a stuffed toy to school.

He quickly headed back towards school. "Im gonna be late again! I swear Rukia if I." but he didn't get a chance to finish, before he knew it Isshin was flying towards him, kicking out towards his face. But Ichigo was faster, he grabbed his fathers foot pulling him down to the floor, then sat on him pulling his legs over his head.

"Do you have no ..." he was interrupted.

"Ichigo, I'm so glad I found you"

"It doesn't seem that way" muttered Ichigo under his breath.

"Guess what! Where going to Tokyo! Tomorrow! Tokyo! Tomorrow!" Isshin continued to chant as Ichigo processed the information he had just been given.

"WHAT! Tokyo. There's no way. I can't go to Tokyo."

"Relax … Rukia can come to!"

"What, that has nothing to do with it!" he began to tug at his dads legs, pulling them into a knot. Isshin continued to laugh and Ichigo left him crippled on the floor to head to school.

* * *

He spent the day in silence. Thoughts crossed his mind, like whose gonna take care of the hollows? What about Orihime, Chad and Uryu?

It was a busy day and he didn't get to speak to Rukia, his friends showed concern but didn't act on it. Only Tatsuki made an effort to cheer him up. **Moving **to Tokyo! This was big!

* * *

Meanwhile Isshin was at home packing his suitcase! "Were going on **holiday** to Tokyo! Yay we can all have so much fun! And Orihime, and Tatsuki, and Chad, and Uryu, and Rukia and of course my two lovely daughters!" :D:D:D


	2. its only a holiday?

**hiya! so croseo to my story! _(for those of you who don't know croseo is welsh for welcome!) _so i forgot to add this on the first chapter:-**

**i crazyfreak1995 do not own any of the characters or places in this story! they belong to the respective makers whose names i will have to research, but for know this will do! **

_

* * *

(the story so far- Ichigo fights hollow, Isshin attacks him and tells him their going to Tokyo, Ichigo thinks there moving there, Isshin is packing bags singing about going on holiday to Tokyo)_

* * *

Ichigo woke up that morning to a soft humming noise. 'What is he up to now?' Ichigo opened his eyes quickly expecting an attack from his father. But Ichigo wasn't in his room, he was in a car. No, he was on the way to Tokyo and he hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye to his friends.

"Ichigoooo!" what, that sounded like Keigo. Huh, he was hallucinating now. Suddenly Keigo's arms were around his head. "Keigo I cantpfft breaathfft" Ichigo said. "what Ichigo" Keigo asked.

"umm, I think he said, Keigo I cant breath!" Renji?

" oh right. Sorry Ichigo." He let go, and Ichigo sucked in a deep breath. When he turned around to look he realised that actually they were in a mini bus and:

Orihime

Tatsuki

Rukia

Renji

Keigo

Chad

Uryuu

Mizuiro

Were squeezed in, as well as his two sisters and Isshin.

"Hey Ichigo, glad to see your finally awake. It was hard but with group coordination we managed to drag you down the stairs and into the car!" laughed Isshin.

"are you looking forward to our holiday" asked Rukia. Holiday … ? Ichigo was confused … then he realised, his father had mentioned a medical press conference in Tokyo, and that he wanted to make a holiday out of it.

If Ichigo could a smile would have lit up his face like those that used to all the time before his mother had been killed.

"yes, Rukia, I believe I am!"

* * *

3 hours of consistent babble, torture and service stops later, and they arrived in Tokyo. Ichigo jumped out of the vehicle as fast as he could.

"aaaah, fresh air!" he breathed in deeply.

He heard Renji laugh behind him and turned to see Rukia stamping on Kon's head.

"aaaah, sister, stop please, my perfectly … formed head"

Ichigo smirked this was going to be a long fortnight.

When Rukia pulled her foot away his head was oddly shaped as though the stuffing had been forced out of place. That was enough, Ichigo burst out into laughter.

*BANG!* the ground erupted behind Ichigo. A huge animal of some kind burst from the ground. Ichigo was was toppled over by the slanting ground.

"is that a hollow!" asked Ichigo confused.

"theres no mask1" replied Rukia shouting over raucous.

"could it be an arrancar!" asked Renji.

"it doesn't matter right now!" Ichigo pulled himself out of his body and took Zangetsu off his back.

Uryuu had already started firing arrows at the strange creature.

Suddenly five girls ran past, heading towards the creature.

"wait!" shouted Ichigo, but they didn't listen.

The one with pink hair pulled a strange charm from her pocket.

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" she screamed.

The other girls with her took at similar charms and said the same thing, kissing there charms.

Suddenly a bright light of four colours, blinded Ichigo.

When the light faded all the girls had ears and a tail of some kind, apart from one with green hair who had … antenna? And another with deep indigo hair that had wings!

"Mew Ichigo!" shouted one with purple hair and wolf ears/tail "use your Strawberry Bell!"

"Strawberry Bell!" screamed Mew Ichigo …

**

* * *

thanx too everyone who reviewed!**

**and for those who havent yet, go on give it a go! you might get a cookie!**


	3. who the hell are you?

**_So hey guys! This is my first story if I haven't mentioned it before! This is also my first note to the other fans of fanfiction! I really hope your enjoying my story! It may be a while after this chapter until the next one, but its really hard to concentrate on writing a story when there's one of those rare blizzards outside! It looks like we are going to be having a white Christmas after all!_**

**_In case I don't get a new chapter out on time:_**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE_**

**_AND_**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

**_and by the way i dont own any of the characters or places in this story ... yet!

* * *

_**

Ichigo leapt into the air and swung his zanpaktou down.

"Getsuga Tenshou"he screamed.

Blue light burst from Zangetsu slicing the animal in two. Ichigo hovered there for a second, waiting for the animal to disintegrate, but it didn't. Instead it shrunk into a … mole.

A blue orb floated away and a … small … fluffy … flying thing … ate it!

"What the hell type of hollow was that Renji" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know" he replied "wait a minute carrot top, I never said it was a hollow! Don't pin this on me!"

"Oh yeah pinea…" he began

"Who the hell are you? And what are you wearing?" asked the strange girl with wolf ears

"Renji, Ichigo shu … wait you can see us?" asked Rukia.

"of course we can see you! Your standing right there aren't you!" said the one with wings.

Now Ichigo was confused,.

"hey Rukia, I thought normal humans couldn't see us!"

"heey, pudding not normal, pudding will perform, pudding wants tip!"

"carrot-top how stupid can you be, isn't it obvious that these are not normal people!"

"shut up, pineapple! Okaii, I'll admit, you don't look normal! But then what the hell are you?" asked Ichigo

"you know we could ask the same thing" replied mew Ichigo.

With that the girls were gone.

"well, that was … nice!" ¬_¬

_

* * *

**Sorry this was like completely speech! Im not really sure yet why the mews just ran off, but its probably something to do with that distracting snowfall!**_

**_Sorry about that! The next chapter will probably be about the mews and them trying to figure out who the strange new people in town are! _**

**_Hopefully less speech, cos I hate writing convos!_**

**_So once again:_**

**_MERRY CHRISSTMAS_**

**_AND A_**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

**_P.S I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN BLEACH OR TOKYO MEW MEW_**

**_and btw - review and you get a cookie! you know you want to! _**


	4. SORRY! AUthOrs nOtE

**+I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but I do have reasons …**

**I wrote 5 new chapters for this story and then before I could type them up and post them I lost my book that contained the secret chapters! Trust, I've looked everywhere I can think of!**

**However do not threat because I am currently riling up my imagination so that I can write another load of chapters for this story! It may be a while though sorry, but I will do the best I can!**

**I know I cant apologise enough but I hope this can be a start:-**

**SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY**

* * *

**So anyhow thanks to all my readers! Even if you didn't review)': ~sob~**

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers! :'D **

**lugiagirl98**

**alexis**

**shippofan2k**

**Black Cat Angel**

**I would like to hand you I bag of the best chocolate chip cookies around!**

**

* * *

And also to the people who added my story to there favourites or alerts, you can have one of the best chocolate chip cookies!**

**SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY**

**~cAssAndrA~**

**~xOxOx~**


	5. NeW iN tOwN?

Chapter 4#

Ichigo. M P. O. V

The gang and I ran towards the new chimera anima. As we reached the aliens new monster I noticed some people standing around, they appeared to be arguing about the chimera, they were also wearing these insanely strange black clothes that nobody should be caught dead in! (':

As we passed the 'new people in town' I noticed that they were carrying realistic looking swords, but they couldn't be real because this one with bright orange hair had one as long as his body that would be impossible to lift should it be real. So I quickly dismissed them as some kind of strange re enactment group.

"Wait!" one of them called after us. I didn't see who, I was about to turn to look when mew mint grabbed my wrist and yanked me hard in the direction of the new mole like chimera.

"Come on Mew Ichigo!"

She pulled her mew charm from her pocket and put her lips to it, I quickly followed suit deciding it was best to temporarily forget about these strange people and first deal with the more pressing matters at hand.

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!"

As my tail and ears grew the rest of the gang did the same.

"Mew Ichigo" shouted Mew Zakuro. In the corner of my eye I saw the orange-haired one look at her.

"Use your strawberry bell!"

"~nyaa~" I leapt into the air screaming "strawberry bell" at the top of my lungs. But just as I was about to deliver the final blow the chimera suddenly transformed into a plain boring mole again.

I quickly scanned the air for Kish or the others, but the only person I found who ooked remotely like they could have defeated this chimera anima was the strange orange haired boy now stood in front of me with his sword held out straight in front of his body. '_strange'_ I thought_ ' I could have sworn he was just stood over there two seconds ago.'_

I looked around for the girls so that I could discuss this anomaly with them to find them back with the rest of the strangers 10 yards away. I noticed the orange kid was already back over there arguing with the red spiky haired kid. _'There must' _be twins I thought looking around.

However he was the only orange haired kid around, in fact I think he was the only orange haired kid id ever seen.

I decided to join the rest of the Mews and see what was going on. As I joined them I heard the orange… I tell you what lets call him OHK for the sake of this story… OHK ask "… then who the hell are you?"

I quickly retaliated with a "you know we could ask you the same thing"

"MASHU MASHU!" we ran after Mashu leaving the strangers looking slightly baffled.

Ichigo. K POV

"well that was … nice!" ¬_¬ I said after they had left.

Suddenly my badge started flashing and we followed the signal on Rukia's cell to the new holiday.

"oooh!" groaned "I thought this was a holiday!"

"shut up carrot…" Rukia glared at Renji. It appeared that she wanted a break to.

We arrived at the scene to find the five strange girls from earlier. It appeared that only the pink haired one was still standing but it was apparent she wouldn't be able to go much further.

Ichigo. M POV

' _OMG! What the hell is this … this … thing! It's huge and has a white skeletal mask. Nothing we have done seems to have had any effect. Kish really outdid himself this time, I wonder were he is… snap out of it Ichigo … FOCUS!'_

A sharp pain hit me in the back and I felt myself hit a wall but my body was to numb to register the pain.

'_too late'_

The last thing I saw before I passed out was a flash of bright orange hair…


	6. wErE iS tHaT aLiEn ScUm?

**HEYHEYHEY…**

**Don't hurt me please… )':**

**Just bear in mind before you kill me, that this story will never be finished if I die now. ¬_¬**

**I know I promised a week … but there was a computer virus and then I lost my book again … a new one this time … then I found my old one which was no longer any good, then I found my new one PHEW! Then I had an English GCSE exam… then I finally typed it up and my computer shut down before I saved it thanks to a certain little brother of mine … then I typed it up again and we lost internet connection for a weekend cos my mum accidntly cut the wrong wire … well the excuses go on!**

**But here it is finally so … HAPPY EASTER and enjoy! (':**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters in this story. I wrote this purely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others, I am not making any money blah, blah, blah etc. etc. etc.**

* * *

3rd Person. K POV

He finished off the hollow quickly another small fry. _'I really need a good fight to loosen myself up'. _He eyed Renji _'maybe...'_

"Ichigo" Rukia knocked him out of his thoughts, "Ichigo" he snapped his head in her direction and saw her crouched over a small pink haired girl **(PHG)** the one from earlier. She was unconscious and had a small trickle of blood trailing from the corner of her mouth.

Orihime was already using her power to heal her.

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. For a moment PHG looked disorientated. Then her eyes widened as she recognised who was standing before her.

"you again!" she screeched.

* * *

Ichigo. M POV

As I opened my eyes expecting to be under capture by Kish, I found myself still in the smallalleyway.

Before me stood none other than OHG from earlier.

"You again!" I screeched, my head pounding.

Alright I wanted answers, who the hell wer these people and how were they killing Kish's creatures with such ease. It always took us so much effort to get rid of chimera.

I blinked and when I focused again I found the OHG waving his hand in front of my face.

"woohoo … anyone in there … Earth to …"

I batted his hand away and he stood up. I flinched away from the glare that was permanently etched onto his face.

"Don't worry" the BHG **(black haired girl)** said next to me "he always looks like that. Im Rukia Kuchiki"

I smiled at her.

"I'm Ichigo Momiya" I replied.

The RHM **(red haired men…?)** in the background cracked up when he heard my name. naturally I was offended, he didn't have to laugh just because I was named after a fruit, I mean he looks like a pineapple himself … if he died his hair green… When I heard the OHG start to growl I turned towards him … geez he looked mad I mean its only a fruit what's so bad ….

"Renji, Ichigo…shut up!"

"I didn't say anything…" I whimpered I was very scared of her …. She's really scary!

"Forgive me, these are my … friends. This is Ichigo …" she gestured to the OHG. Ohhhh, that why he was laughing … I giggled … he glared at me.

"I'm sorry I've never met someone whose parents were crazy enough to name there kid after a strawberry, 'cept mine … plus you're a man." She cracked up and laughed … hard, but it hurt so she had to stop. RHM was also laughing again.

"For your information it means number 1 guardian" he shouted.

"Sure whatever helps you sleep at night buddy… I'm Renji Abarai" RHM stood before hand out, he seemed to have composed himself so I shook it with a small smile.

Suddenly I was attacked from the side by some girl … "and im Orihime Inoue, but you can just call me Orihime."

The girl got of me after smothering me in her ample breasts until I could no longer breathe and she was pulled off by the guys.

"nice to meet you" said Ichigo … wow confusing … I shook his hand politely but to tell you the truth he scared me to … he didn't look like he found it nice, quite the opposite. He was still glaring daggers and I wondered what had happened to leave such a permanent shape on his face.

* * *

Ichigo. K POV

"Now do you know where your friends are, we could take you to them?" I asked, politely.

She looked behind me as if looking for them, but I knew that couldn't be right because I knew they weren't there.

"Huh, weird" I heard her mutter, a frown twisting her features "but I know they wouldn't do that because, unless … Kish" she growled and leapt into the air.

She pointed at me threateningly … and I will admit I was a little scared.

"Where's that alien scum" she screamed.

I put my hand up in a sign of defeat … surrender … please don't hurt me.

"I don't know any aliens" I said calmly, though I was anything but, trying to prevent the oncoming panic attack that was rapidly approaching.

This comment did seem to calm her down some, but she was obviously still worried, and rightly so, her friends were missing.

"I don't feel so good" she clutched her stomach and doubled over, emptying her last meal onto the floor before promptly falling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**I just wanted to say SORRY one more time, because I feel really guilty plus another HAPPY EASTER!**

**And thank you to every one who reviewed or read my story. Also thank you to anyone who added my story to alert/favourites.**


End file.
